


Mask

by BelMafia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelMafia/pseuds/BelMafia
Summary: Welcome, kid!It’s going to be one hell of an time! Hold onto those seats, buddy! This certainly isn’t going to be easy!Join me as we dive into the depths of doubt, betrayal, and love... and all of those hidden emotions behind an carefully crafted mask.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> All of these grammatical mistakes are my own!

There are some things that can’t be explained in this world - some of these can be considered of the mind: of how one can be calm and collected during the worst times, and the reason of why someone wants to be insane. But would you think that even unicorns exist - beneath the depths of the woodlands, the large trees of where monsters can lurk?

Can your suspicions lead you somewhere else? Can your hunches make you put someone in a different light? Even behind the magic that can swirl around them - making them seem perfect.

But a certain someone named Gideon Pines was a gut feeling.

A feeling of the fact that they might have a mask.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of our story, with an tiny visit from an familiar face...

The white-haired boy huffed, yet his eyes looking puzzled. With his eyebrows that were furrowed in the middle, he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mother’s mouth. “ Who?” he asked.

His mother looked at him with an unamused look. “ Sweetie,” the sickly, sweet voice easily made the younger cringe. “ Pacifica Southeast,”

It still made Gideon shake his head, although he was shaking heavily. “ I-I don’t know who that is,” he stammered softly. His mother’s eye squinted, making her eyes look like slits across her face - the shivering only increased. His mother’s hand waved around dismissively.

“ Her parent’s are a close friend of ours,” Even though it was meant to sound sweet, the simple facade was easy to see past for Gideon. How she said it, seemed like it was venom on her tongue. Like it was the nuts on your ice cream that you feel as is it shouldn’t belong there.

Gideon was about to protest, but his mother waved her hand again like he was a fly that needed to get out of her sight. “ You’ll be heading to Gravity Falls, dear. Pacifica will be joining you.” But the young boy couldn’t see the purpose.

“ But why?” he questioned again, but it appears to him that half of his questions never get answered. Apparently, this struck a chord in the woman. Her gaze turned icy cold.

“ Are you questioning me?” she hissed lowly. Such a simple question on the question, made the room feel as if it dropped a few degrees. Gideon shook his head vigorously, his hands following the submissive motions. “ N-No!” he cried.

His mother seemed content with the answer. “ Good, now pack!” her finger slashed through the air, stabbing it towards the direction of the stairs. “ You’re leaving tomorrow,” Her tone suddenly went cold again, like the insect in front of her made poison drip from between her teeth.

The petite boy nodded. His feet seemingly carried him across the room, each step felt like a block of cinder. Feeling the heavy gaze of his mother, he dared to spare her one glance over his shoulder. His eyes were met with daggers, sending shivers down his spine. He instantly regretted that.

The slight creaks of the stairs brought him out of his dazed trance, while his hand unconsciously pushed opened one of the white doors - the color blending in with the static theme of the house. It hurt though. Being easily kicked out of the house, like a spot or an unwanted toy that a growing child doesn’t want anymore. Dropped outside the house and left at the curb.

He begrudgingly grabbed random amounts of mismatched clothes - the clothes so differently from each other that it would make a fashion designer gag at the thought, maybe even threatening to make them lose their last meal. Items in the closet decreased with each passing moment, making his heart clench while realizing how the room seemed more appealing without his dash of weird. Harsh.

His hands droned as it mindlessly grabbed onto his personal items, not knowing how long that he was evicted out of his own home. It danced until everything seemed to vanish into a few bags that were bulging in size. It wasn’t right being kicked out at such a young age if he remembered correctly - he was only 15? Gideon frowned at the last time he blew out a candle. A decade ago?

He flopped onto his bed, his limbs tired and numb at the labor that they were subjected to. His eyes then darted to the ceiling, focusing on the small intricate patterns that were decorating the roof. Each was small, but yet noticeable. Like a keyboard, each key mattered. If not, then the entire sentence or paragraph would’ve looked wrong and thrown off. Gideon wondered if he was part of the many keys on the keyboard. He was the silent type in the group, the only that’s always passive in school. Never really participating but always get the job done. His interests lay in the supernatural and extra-terrestrial. The outcasts always caught his eyes, and his nose was always caught in books. Maybe this is why he never really had companions?

Each leap from each spot in the roof was taxing on his eyes. Executing was starting to catch up with the boy, resulting in his eyes drooping. Maybe he could finally catch up with sleep?

\---

Gideon bolted upwards, his attention darted from each detail in the room. Everything was the same, especially the innocent bags that were sitting there. Even though they did nothing to him, it felt like they committed a lifetime of crimes against him.

The thing that threw him off guard was the color of the room. It wasn’t the dreary white that surrounded him every day after he would come back from school. It wasn’t the color that would never welcome him like the nameless houses that he would get the chance to visit. The houses that would have popping and striking colors, compared to this house. Just white.

Instead, it was a monochrome grey. It spread everywhere, different shades weaved across the room, ranging from nearly white to almost vantablack. For once it brought some sense of personality to the house. Yet, it in a weird way.

A manic laugh bounced off the walls.

“ So, how did you like the room?” Gideon flinched at the noise, his eyes swept at the noise. Spinning around and around, but never finding the source. “ Maybe you should look up!”

He looked up.

A glowing yellow triangle was floating in the air. One slitted eye started right back at him, yet the bottom lid was curved upwards. Like it was happy. A top hat nestled easily on the top angle, bricks designs adorned the shape along with a black bowtie. Spaghetti-like arms were curved at the “wrists” so are the ankles.

The triangle laughed or glowed. “ I think it’s nice to be adored, kid. But seriously, don’t look at me like that,” It floated down, meeting eye level with Gideon. They then frowned. “ You don’t like my angles, kid?” It sounded accused, like a kid that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Gideon didn’t know how to reply. The latter shrugged? “ The name’s Bill Cipher,” their loud obnoxious voice rang throughout the room, easily bouncing back to the boy - some more he might get a migraine.

He was about to reply, but the creature cut him off. “ I already know you, Gideon Pines,” Bill twirled around a cane that popped into existence. “ That name certainly brings back some deja vu, don’t you think?”

Gideon shook his head hesitantly. Bill cackled. “ Don’t be afraid, kid! I’m just a triangle that’s mind hopping - there’s nothing that you need to be concerned with!” Bill cried optimistically.

“ W-What is you?” he muttered breathlessly. The latter danced around his head. “ Astonished?” he poked the center of Gideon’s chest. “Cause you sure sound like it!”

“ What are you doing here?”

“ Geez, so many questions!” Bill’s eye curved upwards even more. The hand that was twirling around the golden cane stopped, Bill then threw the cane some direction, yet his eye was focused in front of him. It made the white-haired boy shake.

“ You’re avoiding the question,” Gideon whispered.

Bill then visibly rolled his eye. “ And you’re being quite disrespectful, kid. Be nice to your elders,” He was about to probe his chest again, but then stopped. “ Wait, that’s rude. Forget what I said,”

“ What are you?” he repeated again but with more conviction. Bill then floated backward. “ Now there’s the fire!” they laughed.  
They then waved a hand around in a circle. “ That mostly depends on what you could depict me as. I’m all over the place!” He said. “ But to most, I’m known as the Eye of Providence,”

“ Huh?”

Bill’s eye curved once more. “ This really does bring back memories for me,” Bill shrugged. “ Long story short, I’m basically a dream demon. Doesn’t get simpler than that,”

“ A dream demon?”

Bill shuffled around Gideon’s head. His previous shaking and trembling faded slowly and was starting to get replaced by tiny curiosity. The amused look that was dancing in Bill’s eyes were standing out to the soft glow that the entity was emitting. “ I’m the master of the mind,” Bill spoke like it was the simplest thing in the world. His tone easing out like a teacher would say to a kindergartener.

A question then popped in his head. “ And what’s so interesting about my mind?”

The dream demon shrugged half-heartedly. “ Simple interest.”

Gideon shook his head. He knew that this was starting to form into a dangerous game, but like they said curiosity killed the cat? Maybe, Gideon was the cat in this world. “ If you are a demon like you said, don’t you have better things to do - like terrorizing little kids?”

“ Yeah!” Bill said, “ I do that in my pastime,”

“ Then why isn’t a nightmare?” Gideon tested softly. Bill grinned. “ I have my own reasons, kid. I only do things that benefit me in the long run. Aren’t you meatbags that same?”

When Gideon didn’t reply immediately. “ C’mon kid! Catch up, you have to stay sharp like a tack! Your no fun,” Bill sighed.

“ How will this benefit you?” He finally asked. His lamenting passed over him like a cloud that eased over the land, finding a good place to release rain. The triangle laughed. “ Classified!” Gideon was about to press further, but the demon cut him off with a wave of his hand. “ I have to go kid! It was certainly pleasant talking to you!” He grinned, twirling the cane once more. “ The future’s quite bright, kid! We’ll meet again. Remember: Reality is an illusion, The Universe is a hologram!”

The entity vanished out of sight.

\---

Gideon jumped back up startled and heaving. His eyes looking back around the room, the colors seemingly bled back to their place yet along with the bland colors. And there was no manic entity that was invading the space, making Gideon huff out a silent breath of relief. It really bothered him with the surprise visit of an all-knowing being that cryptically and carefully spoke their words. Like they knew of the consequences of their actions, and how it easily slipped past them - like they did this many times before.

He was once more plucked out of his pondered with the sudden cry of his mother that came from downstairs. And yet the memories of events before bed flooded back to the front of his head, making his heart clench once more. His fingers curled around the bland sheets that laid underneath him but were wet from his sweat.

“ Gideon!” His mother’s screech was audible once more.

“ Coming!” He cried back. He stood back up with a huff while trying to blink - wondering if it was a dream. Wondering if Bill was playing mind tricks on him like they were doing before. Easing into his mind effortlessly. If breaking in was easy for them, then playing around with mirages was no problem.

He grabbed his numerous bags while pushing past the white door, then walking down the creaky stairs. Only to be met with the hardened glare of this mother that was tapping her foot impatiently by the door, her hand on the knob looking anxiously to throw it open then throw her only child through the door. “ You certainly took your sweet time,” she hissed lowly.

Gideon swallowed. His hand was then pried open then stuffed with a crumpled piece of paper that read “From California to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Departing Time: 11:10.” Gideon then couldn’t help but look back at the small digital clock was the nestled slightly behind his mother, reading 8:40. It made Gideon frown.

He peered back at his mother. “ Mother, I still have a few hours,”

But she didn’t listen to him, brushing off his protest like an insignificant piece of dust that wasn’t meant to be there. She avoided his gaze while forcefully opening the door, the piece of wood almost hitting the poor boy. “ It’s best if you get there early,” she blandly stated.

Gideon was about to protest further but was eagerly whisked outside the door. He didn’t fully process it until he heard the door fully slam, making him flinch at the sudden realization. He bitterly sighed. He looked back and forth at the other houses that looked oblivious to the fact that a poor child was evicted out of his own home. He then embarked on the journey to the bus stop, lamenting over the events that somehow took place.

He thought he heard a laugh.


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companionship, is something we should value.

Gideon’s eyes squinted slightly at the sight around him. The landscape around him seemed to stretch out endlessly. Trees surrounded the tiny town like a blanket securing a frightened child. Gideon really wondered why the town was never in the books or maps or any records at all. The hands that were clutching his bags tightened at the thought - sending their only child to a basically abandoned town really concerned him. His head twisted back to the bus that was starting to become a speck in the distance, it looked like it didn’t want to be there anymore. It was understandable though.

His eyes then slid over towards the barren trail that leads towards the petite town in front of him. His tense shoulders slightly relaxed with the soft breeze that washed over him along with the gentle rustling of leaves in the distance. But his trance was easily broken with a cry of excitement.

“ You must be Gideon Pines, right?” The said boy’s widened at his name, his head twisting towards the source of the call. There stood a young girl that was seemingly around his age. But she stood out with the screaming neon colors that she shamelessly wore, ranging from neon yellow to pink - it really was sore to his eyes. The girl then bounced over to him, her short blonde bob dancing along with her movements. When Gideon didn’t reply, she waved her hand frantically around his face. Her face easily contorting into an expression of concern with a slight undertone of embarrassment that she could’ve gotten the wrong person “ You’re him right?” she repeated once more.

“ Ah!” Gideon squeaked, earning a slight giggle from the girl. “ Y-Yes?”

“ Good, I was starting to get worried there,” she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, but the face-splitting grin still remained. “ It’s great to meet you! I’m Pacifica Southeast!”

Gideon numbly nodded his head. “ I believe I heard of you?” he didn’t really feel like bringing a sore topic to the front, so he avoided her gaze. Pacifica’s grin faltered slightly, but she shook her head afterward - her hands then dove towards one of the hands that were holding the least amount of weight.

“ Don’t worry about it!” She said dismissively, before tugging and continuing, “ My parents told me to pick you up, and our house isn’t that far from here,”

Gideon expected to be dragged along the trail and towards the main part of town but was surprised when she tugged towards a turn in the road, leading into a small crack through the trees. He turned his head towards backward, able to catch the small glimpse of a manor on the hill. He couldn’t help but ask, “ I thought you lived in that manner in the hill,” Pacifica hummed at the sudden question, but her eyes remained ahead.

“ Well, you guessed wrong,” she laughed, “ I don’t know where that came from but Fiddleford Mcgucket lives there,”

“ Who’s that?”

She peered over her shoulder. “ Of course you wouldn’t know, but he’s an award-winning scientist around here - he studies the supernatural!” The last word of her sentence easily caught his attention while his eyebrow rose in curiosity. Pacifica grinned at the response. “ I’ll show you around afterward but first, we have to head to the Mystery Shack!”

Gideon was about to protest and ask about the location that she mentioned when the figure of a cabin came into sight. It was the typical shape of a getaway cabin, but with a tang of personality dusted into the cracks of the logs - the thought had him drifting into his brief meeting with the triangle. But it was brisked away at the final glance that he gave it. On the top resided a sign with one of the letters gone from the rest only leaving traces of the adhesive behind.

“ What is this?” It came out before he could’ve thought about it, but Pacifica didn’t seem bothered by it - if she was, she either didn’t notice it or didn’t say anything about it. She only chuckled in reply, her hands rising into jazz hands while taking a ridiculous pose in front of the Shack, like the photos you would take during sightseeing.

“ It’s where I grew up for most of my life, and it’s where you’ll be staying for the summer!” she cheered. He then was dragged again towards the cabin. Her hand pushed open the vintage door, while her voice called out inside. The smile never faltering at all. “ Mother! Father! I’m home and so is Gideon!”

Pacifica then stole his bags and threw them carelessly onto the sofa that was lying nearby, while the shuffling of feet could be heard in the distance, growing louder with each passing second. The short-haired girl was bouncing on her heels, rocking back and forth while the joy never wanted to leave her face. It was slowly getting weird underneath Gideon’s terms but it could never compete with the meeting that he had, which is something that he couldn’t explain.

Two adults came through one of the doors next to the vending machine that read Employees Only in large letters. Gideon then let on a nervous smile creep onto his face. The woman returned the smile while the man gave him a warm nod. “ You must be Gideon?” he nodded. “ We’re Pacifica’s parents: I’m Priscilla and he’s my husband, Preston,”

Gideon nodded again. “ What is this place though?”

“ It’s more of a family gift shop,” Preston replied, “ We sell our homemade items here, but this place is more of a home than compared to a shop,” Gideon gave a bittersweet smile at the thought.

“ Pacifica, why won’t you show him his temporary room for the summer, “ Priscilla pointed towards the stairs. “ Sorry, Gideon - we were recently notified of your arrival and we weren’t able to prepare you a proper bedroom. Would it be alright if you shared the attic with Pacifica?”

Gideon stubbornly shook his head, while being pushed slowly to the stairs. “ I should be the one apologizing, it’s really my fault for being here,” Priscilla frowned. “ I’m sure it couldn’t be helped. Just come back downstairs for some lunch,”

Before Gideon was able to reply, he was already up the stairs in a blink of an eye by the peppy girl that was eagerly dancing around the attic on her side. She then pointed towards the opposite side. “ We found an extra bed for you, and I cleaned it for your stuff,” she said. He then gave her a thankful nod.

He unzipped a few items in the bags when Pacifica peered over his shoulder. Her tone drew out in curiosity. “ Whatcha got there?” she hummed. Gideon pursed his lips when his hand slipped and revealed a book. His eyebrows pinched in the middle at the sight but weren’t fast enough when her hand darted forward and grabbed the worn book. “ Woah! This looks cool, you didn’t tell me you had these kinds of nerdy stuff,” she maneuvered her lips in the shape of a duck, the mocking tone dripping out.

Gideon blinked a few times, his hands made swiping motions towards the book. But Pacifica kept it away from his grasp. “ Of course I didn’t tell you, I didn’t know I had it in the first place,” he cried. Pacifica gave him an accusing look. “ As if!” she huffed out.

She looked at the front cover. “ That’s cool!” she exclaimed. On the front was a golden hand that had peculiarly six fingers with the number ‘3’ brushed elegantly in the center - with a maroon background that was slightly peeling. Her hands then skimmed through the delicate pages, her eyes widened at the contents. Gideon blinked a few times, understanding. In each page contained various amount of information that was interpreted in Oval Palmer. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the page that spelled ‘Bill Cipher’ but before he could comprehend the rest of text, she skipped to the next page.

“ That’s weird,” Pacifica groaned. “ No one writes in cursive,” Gideon narrowed his eyes, out of all the things that she could’ve pointed out, she had to state the handwriting. Suddenly, she threw the books into his hand. “ Sorry! I’m not really into all of that supernatural. It piques my interest if there are unicorns involved, but then that-” she shrugged.

He rolled his eyes at her confession. It really confused him with how it got there in the first place. But ever since the triangle visited him in the first place - things were starting to steer out of the normal. That reminds him, his eyes darted to the side of the attic landing on the shape of the window, it was a triangle. Gideon sighed bitterly, he slipped the book into his navy vest, then looking back at the girl that was humming a pop song while sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. She peeked through half-opened eyes.

She smiled while getting our her position. She then made gestures to beckon him to follow her. “ While you overthink you get a migraine, at least eat something,” she laughed at her joke, bringing a slight smile to his face. “ I suppose” he finally relented.

She shook her head playfully, her head bopping to a non-existent melody while bouncing down the steps. The stairs sounding like they didn't agree with her peppy behavior. She pointed towards the dining table. “ My parents are doing business stuff, you can sit there while I fix up some Pacifica Juice!” She skipped towards the kitchen, but the name brought a sudden wave of fear.

His mind started to wander back to the previous thoughts that had happened in the past few hours. When a glass of blue was slammed in front of him, but the shade of blue really concerned him in many ways. “ What is this drink?” he picked it up and swirled it around yet flinched at the solid sounds that bumped with the glass.

Pacifica shrugged half-heartedly. “ It’s up to your imagination! That’s the main ingredient though,” She then moved her hands in the shape of a rainbow. “ Imagination!” she sang. He really wondered how he’s going to survive this summer. Pacifica then made and incomprehensible noise. Her arms started to flail around randomly. “ That reminds me, I know you didn’t eat anything we can eat something afterward. But I needed to show you this show that’s in town!”

“ Oh?” Gideon replied, his eyes still scrutinizing the drink.

“ Yup! The Tent of Telepathy!” She exclaimed. Gideon nodded even though it went through his ear and went out the other. He tapped the glass a few times, even slightly tempted to dip his finger in the drink and taste it - but he cared for his health. “ What’s that?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

“ It’s this really cool magic show with this pair of twins!” She threw her hands up in the air. “ I’m sure you’ll be interested since you’re into that spacey things,” Gideon discreetly rolled his eyes when he finally grabbed his glass and finally pushing it to the side. Deciding not to drink it.

“ Pacifica, thank you for considering it - but I really think that I won’t enjoy it,”

She shook her head. “ I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Besides, I thought of this ahead of time, you can’t really get out of this since I got us tickets,” Pacifica grinned, slapping a hand onto his shoulder. “ I bought two since I thought that it could be considered as a warm welcome gift?”

“ I don’t know where you got that idea, but I really got to refuse,” Gideon’s eyes then started to dart back and forth around the room desperate for an excuse of the awkward situation. “A-And, I really need to start unpacking!”

She gave him an unamused look. “ Gideon, I only just met you - but that’ some horrible acting!” she barked out a laugh. “ You don’t even have that many clothes, it wouldn’t hurt to postpone it. Besides, while we’re walking there I can introduce you to the other-other people here. It’s and win-win situation!”

Gideon returned the look, drawing out a deeper frown. “ It is for you, but not for me,” he huffed out. She rolled her eyes, she then darted out of the room. Gideon blinked a few times at the sudden movement while standing there starstruck. It then hit him again when she came back again but was holding a hat. Gideon narrowed at the sight, but the girl had smiled innocently. She then shoved it onto his head, her grin growing wider at the sight.

“ There, I saw this and thought it would suit you - and apparently, I was right,” she sounded proud of herself with her hands on her hips while nodding soundlessly. Gideon’s eyebrows were pinched in the middle and he grabbed the hat according to the protests of Pacifica. It was a simple hat: white and blue with a blue pine tree endorned in the middle. It was simple and practical resulting in Gideon liking it. He shrugged while putting it on.

Pacifica sighed. “ I don’t care anymore, Gideon. But you’re coming no matter what,” she shook her head while snatching the strawberry backpack sitting near the door while dragging him through the door.

While Pacifica was skipping along the pavement, Gideon took the time to look at the people that were passing by without noticing the new addition that was weaving past them. The neon-dressed girl then slowed falling in step with Gideon. Her eyes following where Gideon’s was. She then started to explain.

“ That’s Toby,” she pointed towards and well-dressed man in a suit that was talking into the front of a camera while an easy smile fell on his face. “ He’s a news reporter. Quite good at his job.”

“ That’s Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland,” Two men were hanging around near a police car. One of them was tall and buff while the other was short and yet large. “ They’re quite intimidating though,”

She then pointed towards a group that was loitering towards and store nearby. “ That’s Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson,” she then shook her head, “ They make up this hard-rock band, but I forgot what it was called,”

“ That’s ‘Productive’ Susan,” Her eyes darted towards a thin woman that was were and black blazer along with a pencil skirt, “ She’s a businesswoman,”

“ That’s “Wimpy Dan” Corduroy,” Near a diner, was a lanky man that was leaning against the wall.

“ And that’s Tyler,” Before Gideon was able to comprehend that blur that zoomed past him, he caught a glimpse of a man that was muttered under his breath saying “ I going to get ‘em,” Pacifica chuckled. “ He’s a professional cyclist,”

They then moved farther past multiple faces but she never really bothered to say anything about them. Pacifica then cleared her throat when the figure of a tent came into view, the sight of the pale blue overtook his vision. The chattering around the tent was drowning his concerns from being voiced to the girl that was pushing and shoving in towards the entrance of the tent. Pacifica then shoved the tickets into the bouncer’s hands while still managing to be able to move Gideon towards the front row.

“ I don’t understand why you brought me here,” Gideon whispered softly. The spotlights then sporadically turned on, dancing towards two openings at the edges of the stage. Pacifica gave him the goat eye. “ You’re already here, might as well enjoy it,”

“ I never really gave my consent,” Gideon grumbled underneath his breath, but Pacifica brushed it away. Gideon was about to protest even more until a voice rang throughout the tent, sending a shiver down his spine.

Something about the entire show really threw him off.


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoys magic, and everyone has different methods for doing so...

A young suited man swung a simple dagger in between his fingers. His icy eyes blandly looking around the surroundings, while people of various ages darted back and forth with panicked expressions on their faces. He huffed out in a bored tone while crossing his legs. “ William!”

As the name left his lips, a blue-clad boy easily popped near him. Their face was contorted in fear while wringing their black-gloved hands together. “ Y-Yes, Master?” he stammered. The latter looked up, his stone expression arose another wave of fear in the boy. “ Where is Mabel?” He questioned.

The boy gulped softly. “ S-She’s still in her dressing room, Master,” Before he was able to say anything else, the latter looked at him with a dead expression - easily speaking in loud volumes.

Will then nervously nodded his head while shuffling away from the other, heading the direction of the changing rooms. His breaths came out shallow when his eyes scanned each of the nameplates that were perfectly stamped in the center of each door. He then felt his body stop in front of the door that read ‘ Mabel Gleeful’ adorned with shades of blue crystals near her name. Will’s trembling fist came up to gently knock against the door - which earned him a grunt in response. “ Who is it!” The voice sounded irritated.

“ It’s me, Mistress,” Will gulped, “ Master wishes to see you,”

The door was then thrown open making Will stumble back in utter surprise. The woman looked at him with a frustrated look. Her brown hair was pushed back with her hair band off centered. She then leaned on the doorframe directing her gaze away, finally letting Will breathe easy. She crossed her right ankle over her left. “ Doesn’t dear Mason already know my habits by now?” Her cyan eyes darted back with hidden undertones of murderous intent.

“ W-Well…” Will muttered, looking at the floor. Mabel cut him off. “ Amuse me, William,”

He felt tears starting to prickle at the edges of his eyes, quickly trying to blink them away afraid of the response of the female counterpart. Mabel scoffed. “ You really are pathetic,” She rolled her eyes while her hand was in her hair trying to center the lopsided band. She then flicked the turquoise gem near her right ear. A grin slipping on her face. “ But you really do have your uses,” she laughed. Mabel then pushed past the trembling boy, strutting away towards the opposite direction- but she threw him a look over her shoulder. After a few moments, he trailed after him.

Mason groaned as he flicked open his pocket watch, his face moving into a state of displeasure at the time. His head looked near the curtains and the men that were wringing with the ropes. Although afraid, they were throwing looks of worry at the stage call that was creeping closer. Mason hated the shows that he was forced to perform, but he also hated if he wasn’t punctual.

His attention was then caught with the clip, claps that were echoing through backstage. It was easy to tell the arrival of his extra sister that loves the theatrics and making dramatic entrances. The sound was followed with the dull noises of hesitating footsteps, making Mason perk slightly at the noise.

He straightened himself, looking expectantly at the woman that strutted towards him. “ Stanley isn’t going to amused, sister,” Mason deadpanned. The other shrugged, as she went to one of the tables shuffling through as she grabbed a few items. Mason then looked at the boy that was awkwardly standing there. He sighed. “ William, you know what to do while we perform - we expect you to follow through with those orders,” Although the words were gently said, the whispers were deadly. But eyes told a different story.

Will nodded vigorously, clutching his hands behind his back feeling the familiar phantom feeling of restraints that were wrapping at his wrists. Mason seemed pleased with the answer, but his face was stoic. He stood from his seat, heading towards the stage peering back at his sister that was scrambling through stuff on the table. Her eyes furrowed in slight distress. “ William! Where is my dagger?!” she hissed.

The said boy flinched at the sudden threat, as he threw up his hands in front of him.” I-I don’t have it, Mistress,” Mabel turned around quickly, glaring at him. “ Don’t lie to me,” she said darkly. Mason stopped, finally looking at the murder that threatened to happen. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his light blue vest, while the other hand dug into on the pockets inside, pulling out a silver weapon. He then looked at the hilt of the dagger, the small jewels sparkling back at him, before throwing it towards Mabel’s direction.

“ You’re very quick to jump to conclusions, sister,” Mason sighed, catching the attention of the female twin - her blurred hand catching the swiftly moving weapon that soared a good distance. Mabel gave him an exasperated look, leaving the shaking boy behind - but not before flashing him a glare once more. She then fell in step with her brother, parting with him as she headed towards the other entrance to the stage, Mason doing the same.

Mason swung his cape around, his eyes scanning at this sister that was twirling around the previous dagger with an offset smile plastered on her face. He gave her a discreet nod when a voice rang throughout the room, making Mabel’s grin grow wider but insanity was easily seeping beneath the cracks. It really confused Mason why how enthusiastic that she can be, it made Mason frown and gag at the thought.

The male counterpart peered over his shoulder, seeing the shaking boy stiffy standing there, the fear in his eyes became more visible when they met gazes. His mouth contorted into a soundless sentence that promised pain if not fulfilled. Will nodded his head, shuffling slowly away from his sight.

The voice spoke louder making Mason turn his head away. “Now, let us welcome the Gleeful Twins: Mabel and Mason Gleeful!”

On cue, the curtains parted allowing the siblings to move forward. Mason plastered on a small fake smile while Mabel truly had amusement sparkle on her face. She then spoke, joy sugar-coating her words easily deceiving others. “ Thank you for joining us tonight! It is with great pleasure that our goals tonight are to make your trip fully worthwhile!” She waved her other hand that wasn’t behind her back, then started to scan the crowd. She briefly paused, long enough for her brother to clear his throat. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a young boy in the front row but shook her head - briskly turning her head to sneer at Mason, he returned the gesture with a half-hearted shrug.

“ During our break, we have decided to plan a new trick,” Mabel informed. The male twin intertwined his fingers together while he witnesses his sister sneaking a few glances towards the front row. With an arose eyebrow, he continued her statement. “ To begin this, I would like to see if there are volunteers here?” he hummed, his eyes adjusting to the large amounts of hands that suddenly shot up in the air.

With the brief minute of pause, he walked over to his sister on the other side. His eyebrows furrowed, quickly asking as he passes there as to not cause suspicion, “ What happened previously?”

“ Oh, nothing to concern your pretty little head about, Dipper,” she sang softly. The latter scoffed at his given nickname but resulting in his hand brush against his birthmark graven into his forehead.

“ This better not a waste of time, sister,” he grumbled under his breath, blinking a few times to fully face the crowd - the fake smile glossing over his face once more. Mabel scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. “ It’ll be a waste of your time, but obviously not mine,”

Mason rolled his eyes, tapping his foot a few times to ease her back on track. She didn’t respond the first few moments until she cleared her throat. “ My~ forgive us for the interruption - something came up, but the problem was resolved,” her sugar-coated voice easily came back up, perfected by many years of performances.

She then flickered her wrist towards her brother, eyes sparkling with mirth. “ We shall start the night with a simple yet a classic,” She hummed, nodding discreetly at him. Mason then peered over to the edge of the stage, watching while some of the backstage members scrambling to get the props.

A few seconds later came rolling in a box. The male twin skirted around the front of the large receptacle that was laying on its back, an affirmative noise came from his throat.

He waved his hands around the surface of the box, running along the top like the gentle wind against the wavering flowers on a spring day - only if they knew what’s behind that soft touch. Mason then abruptly turned around towards the crowd, his eyes gleaming dangerously. His eyes scanning the propped up hands that were vigorously failing around for the last minutes.

He then blindly chose an unnamed figure, his hands gesturing into the universal sign of ‘follow me’. Mason nodded his head, as the volunteer staggered onto the stage. “ It’s a petty card trick - nothing really to be noticed or applaud for. But I would adore adding my own little twist into this,”

Mabel laughed, her arms crossed each other. She shook her head amused. “ You certainly are something, dear,” she huffed out.

Mason rolled his eyes. He then flicked his wrist while the person watched with utter awe when the cards vanished into existence. He then effortlessly yet gracefully fanned them out in front of him, his voice seems like white noise. “ How about a game of Card Roulette?”

The person numbly nodded their head. The make twin clapped his hands in response. “ The rules are quite simple: we’ll be placing down something of sentimental value onto the table. It’ll be a game of guessing, or pure luck - if you want to name it that. But it won’t be on my terms, it’s a game of skill,” he drawled out.

The person nodded. Before they were able to speak, the latter interrupted them. “ I would like to make the bets?”

They nodded again.

“ Wonderful,” he mentioned, he then waved a finger towards the other’s chest, “ How about…. the puppeteer inside you?”

The other titled their head in confusion, Mabel mused at the thought - her smile growing in size at the small statement interwoven with the seemingly innocent question. The slicked-back haired boy blandly shook his head, “ Don’t worry about it. Although, if you were to win this small mini-game - I would gladly offer you a secret with our little tricks. About the things we have under our sleeves?”

That easily caught their attention. He blinked, “ Good,” he stated. He then took the fanned out cards and placed it on the small table that rolled in along with the box. He brushed his fingers lightly among the large selection of the sturdy cards.

“ Now, without looking, choose a card,”

The person’s hands dove towards one of the cards while Mason turned around briefly looking at his sister who was leaning on her weight. She tilted her head upwards speaking in silent volumes. When the sound of a card brushing the table- he turned his body once more to face the person scanning the card.

“ Don’t show anyone the card,” Mason clarified further, his eyes scrutinizing the other. He then continued. “ This is the simplest trick in the book; now, I’m going to is to guess what is on the card. If I get it correct, then I win our little bet.”

The latter nodded. Their hands twitching against the card while Mason blinked a few times - the words easily slipping past his mouth. “ 3 hearts,”

When the nameless person didn’t respond, Mason then plucked the card out of their hand. His expression emotionless. His hand waved towards the corner near the box. “ I won out the bet, friend. Now, all I ask is for you to stand there,”

The person then mindlessly wandered towards the corner, further directed by the female twin. She then spoke, “ Now it’s my turn, brother,” She hummed. The said person huffed out a tired breath, his low heeled shoes clicking against the floor and towards the other corner. “ The spotlight’s yours, Mabel,”

The woman grinned at him, skipping softly towards the center before dragging a table along with a few spray cans and an idle lighter. She smiled. “ Since, dear brother, choose a more domestic trick - I decided to go along the more dangerous route. Something that more appeals to me,” She leaned forward on her heels.

Her head then looked towards the crowd. “ May I have another volunteer? I’m going to need multiple!”

More hands shoot up in the air, their eyes sparkling in deep awe. Mabel pointed towards and white-haired boy that was kept tamed underneath a blue and white hat. “ You!” She exclaimed. But she sneered when she saw a crudely dressed girl next to him, smiling like they were close acquaintances. “ You,” She deadpanned, her finger pointing towards the girl that jumped in eager surprise. Her eyes then picked out another random person that quickly skipped towards the stage along with the other two.

Mason looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and Mabel shut down his silent question giving him a curt nod. He rolled his eyes further leaning back on the wall.

Mabel then turned towards the gathered trio, when her eyes darted briskly to the white-haired boy. “ What’s your name?” The other two blinked at her when she seemed to focus directly at the latter shaking.

“ U-Uh, G-Gideon?” He stammered. Mabel grinned widely at him, but it diminished as fast as if came when she came up to the squealing girl. “ Name?”

“ Pacifica!” She exclaimed.

Mabel sneered at the girl before turning her back to them and strutting towards the table - not wanting to continue introductions. Her hand then skimmed the multiple spray cans. “ The rules in this little game I set up, is for a game of luck and chance. Thus, creating a life or death situation,”

The audience sent out a silent gasp which made Mabel’s sneer leave her face slightly. Her attention then went to the trio. “ All I ask of you three is to choose one out of these four cans,”

Her hands grabbed one of the cans, waving it around slightly. “ In three of these cans are empty, except for one,”. She then put the can down and grabbed the lighter. “ Your job is to choose the can, then spray it with the lighter in front of it - If I am unlucky then it will burn off my face,” she said blankly. Although the sudden information caught their attention.

She laughed. “ It’s certainly a dangerous game, but that’s why it’s fun,” she mused. Her then maneuvered towards Gideon - her hand then gently pushed him forwards the array of cans. “ If I make it past this unscathed, then I win our little bet. My conditions are the same as my brother,” her hand then pointed towards the said person who was still leaning against the wall, with an indifferent look on his face.

“ Now, choose a can and hold the lighter in front of it,” she leaned forward, her face holding an impartial look. “ And pray,”

Gideon looked concerned, with his removing hand he chose the can named ‘4’. Mabel then followed his hand, put her face in front of the bottle. “ B-But-“ Mabel cut him off. “ Don’t worry about it, darling~” She sang, her hands making an encouraging gesture.

With a shaky breath, he pushed down on the top.

The spray let out a squeak, making Gideon sighed in disbelief. Mabel then leaned back looking satisfied. She then grabbed the can and put them to the side next to an turned over card that was resting towards the top edge of the table. With a bitter sigh, she barely beckoned the peppy girl to come forward who had a face-splitting grin.

She wordlessly told the girl to choose a can. Pacifica’s hand then dove towards the bottle named ‘1’, with an excited smiled she lit the lighter. The female counterpart groaned softly leaning her face forward again, awaiting the push.

She pushed down on the bottle, squealing along with the air that was blown out of the can. Mabel blinked once at her, grabbing the can and putting it below the first can - watching with distaste how the hippy girl skipped back to Gideon with a sparkling gleam and animatedly talking.

Before telling the last person to come forward, she spared a glance towards her brother. His eyes meeting with her, boredom wafting out in lengths. “ It’s almost over,” she laughed. She turned back to see the third unnamed person while the gears were clinking around in her head. She fanned out her fingers. “ 50-50 chance, buddy,” she said.

The person then reached for the spray can that read ‘3’. The person sighed out a silent breath whole Mabel positioned herself, watching in amusement when the person pressed down. Her face feeling the breath of the can resulting in her to pick up the can.

She heard the audience audibly let out a large breath that they were holding while she places the can to the side underneath the second can. Mabel then picked up the can that said, ‘2’ while the other placed the lighter in front.

Her eyes glowed a small tinge of magenta when the can let out a hiss of fire, her expression contorting into one of pure mirth. She then flipped over the cards, on each was written the numbers of:

4  
1  
3  
2

“ There were numerous possibilities of the order that you three could’ve chosen - so this was my prediction of the order,” Mabel said, “ And I was right,”

He eyes then looked towards the nameless person. As much as she would’ve liked to rid of the hyper girl, there was a time for everything. “ I would also like to keep with our little deal,” she waved towards the figure, then towards the corner with the other person from earlier. “ You can stand next to the other person over there,”

While the person walked over, she turned back to the pair that was standing in the middle. “ You can head to your seats now,” She hissed out softly.

The pair nodded briefly before basically leaping off the stage. Mason then skimmed past her, his face stoic. “ You certainly love the attention,” he mentioned. Mabel snorted, “ I felt thought you knew me by now,”

Mason rolled his eyes, then it headed back to the crowd. “ As of tonight, we have one final trick,” he blinked at the groans of disappointment. He sighed, while Mabel leaned back to the box - in the corner of his eye, he saw her coaxing the two volunteers into the box, hearing the few clicking of metal afterward.

His cape flew behind him as he walked towards the box, rolling another table with him. His hand plucked one of the silver weapons that glimmered intensely under the artificial light. Mabel passed by him, brushing one of the swords that swooped in the air while she walked back to the opposite side of the box.

He aimed the weapon at a ninety-degree angle, watching as the item seamlessly pierced the wood and hearing the gasps that it elicited. Mabel soon followed afterward, haphazardly choosing an area then stabbing it through. The two weapons collided in the middle confirmed with a satisfying click.

More weapons penetrated the wood, the sounds of collision that easily followed through. When the twins paced back to see their masterpiece, the box looked like a pincushion. Mabel then sashayed towards the entrance of the box, undoing the locks and throwing the door open with the sounds of the hinges squeaking in protest.

Mason grinned at the sight before him. The only thing that showed was the air being invaded by the protruding silver. He turned his back. “ That’s all for the show!” He gave them an impartial looked with the curious gazes, some of them leaping at their seats in the sudden surprise.

“ There is no need for you to get so wired up - is a part of the show,” Mason hummed. Before any more protests were voiced:

The curtains abruptly blanketed the stage.


	5. Foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the story of The Fool, the tarot card known for new beginnings. But there are different types of new beginnings...

Mason growled under his breath, while the grip around the dagger grew exponentially tighter. His narrowed eyes darted towards his beaming sisters, who seemingly found a way to skip in stilettos. The female counterpart met his fuming gaze she then responded with a slight cheer with her voice. “ Is something bothering you?”

The latter grumbled. “ You went overboard, Mabel. There was no need to be so excessive on a show that holds no sentimental value,”

Mabel rose an eyebrow. Her hand rose to her chest, feigning a hurt expression. “ Me?!” She exclaimed, “ How could I be excessive? Besides, I thought we have already come to an agreement with this, brother?”

His hand with the dagger leaped to the table that passed by, sweeping his cape in irritation. “ How so? I don’t remember holding such an irritable conversation.” He said through clenched teeth, resulting in a sprained jaw. His face contorting into a sneer.

The latter looked at him indifferently. Even though others would yelp at the sigh and scramble away, she stood still. “ I don’t see you being so interested in something that doesn’t suit your department, Mason,” she upturned her nose slightly. “ If I remember correctly, I clearly remembering stating how I keep the attention while you be a hermit with the power,” her voice dropped down to a low level, carrying out throughout backstage and reaching the poor stagehands’ ears.

They stopped moving, turning to face each other in stiff standings. Mason crossed his arm, tilting his head slightly upwards to show subtle power. Mabel did the same but she looked more sadistic. A sudden chirp of a yelp tore Mason’s attention from his twin. “ M-Master Mason?”

It was quiet enough to be mistaken as a squeak of an object, but the said person knew better. He straightened his posture, moving away from the growing source of tension. He dismissed the silently fuming female and moved towards the trembling figure ahead. “ William.” He stated in a discreetly strained tone.

The bluenette flinched at the voice. “ Y-Yes?!” He stammered. Mason furrowed his eyebrows, glaring flatly at the shaking latter. He cleared his throat loudly, making Will flinch even further.

“ A-Ah! Yes!” Will stammered, he then turned around blinking a few times to wish the fearful tears to go away. “ M-Master Stanford wishes your presence,”

The name suddenly brought a punch to Mason’s forehead. “ Now I suddenly got a migraine…” he grumbled. Mabel snickered at the complainant but the clicking of heels confirmed her exit. The crinkle of his brow got more prominent. “ The temptation of wanting to strangle her is growing,” he hissed.

Mason then shoved past Will, mumbling curses on his breath. When quickly realizing that the other was stiff, he whipped his head backward. “ William?” He questioned in a blank tone - a sleek eyebrow arose.

He blinked at the beckon. “ Y-Yes!” He scrambled to catch up with the quickly moving magician. He then fell in pace with Mason, although trying to stay behind a few steps.

Noticing the lagging servant, he peered over his shoulder. “ William?” He asked, and received a stiff nod. “ How are you,” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand with the harsh tone. Yet, it seems hard for Mason to cover the small undertone of concern.

“ What do you mean, Master Mason?” Will whispered softly. The said person shook their head slowly. “ I was only pondering. You seemed to be in a painful state with the last meeting with my sister,”

“ Oh,”

“ You were shaking more than usual,” Mason said. “ Did something happen,” Once more, it wasn’t a question.

“ It’s really nothing…” he trailed off. His eyes darting towards the moving stagehands, their eyes wide with fear as they passed them. Will’s eyes moving around the corridor, not wanting to see the cold stare. Although Mason wanted to hiss and snap at the answer that he got - he but his tongue and kept his lips sealed.

“ Is that so?” He mused, his face still stoic. “ I’m having a hard time believing that,”

“ Y-Yes, it’s really nothing,” Will’s eyes finally looked down.

Mason nodded subtly at the answer, then stuffing his hands into his pockets - he looked at Will’s trembling frame. He stopped in his tracks, hearing a yelp at the movement when the latter nearly crashed into the Mason. “ M-Master?” He blinked as he tried to steady himself. He looked up and met with the blank expression.

“ Is there something wrong?”

He would never admit, for he didn’t want to meet Stanford, so he pushed a finger on Will’s chest. “ I should be asking you that. You don’t seem to want to tell me, and I would rather stand here until you inform me of your concerns,”

“ B-But, Master Stanford is waiting!” He protested, but the noise was cut off with a wave of his hand. His furrowed eyebrows deepening in depth.

“ I’d rather not,” he grumbled indistinguishable words afterward. He lifted the still finger on his chest then stuffed it back into his pocket. “ He is less tolerable,”

Will blinked at the subtle confession. “ I don’t understand,”

Mason looked up, the crinkle in his forehead releasing slightly. A deep sigh then escaped from his mouth. “ It’s simple,” he stated “ Now, tell me on what’s on your mind. I’d rather have this conversation than listening to that old geezer complaining about his insufferable ego,” he mumbled.

“ O-Oh,”

“ It’s infuriating,” he spoke in a dark tone. “ I bet his ego took a low blow lately, and he wants my presence to bleed my ears out,”

Mason crossed his arms frustrated, waving his fingers in a forward motion. “ Anyways, continue,”

“ Master, I don’t think this would be a good use of your time,” Will hesitated, rolling back and forth on his heels while directing his gaze away from him. “ I’m sure there are better uses….”

He shook his head. “ I know that there is, but I decide I would rather listen to you and those pathetic musings,” he hummed lowly.

Will nodded slowly, yet his lips felt like lead with his throat as dry as the desert. After a few moments of tense silence, Mason sighed roughly. “ Nevermind, don’t tell me,” He threw his head back, his gaze towards the ceiling. “ William, do you want to hear a story?”

He blinked a few times at the question, although the tone was hard the question seemed gentle. “ S-Sure,” he stuttered.

Mason then started to wave his pointer finger around, small sparks started to seep from the tip - drawing his finger around making a beautiful scene. Although Will had seen better, his eyes still sparkled mesmerized. The magician’s voice snapped him out of his trance. “ You see, Will - there was a young man, for his name was not known. We shall call him ‘man’,” He started.

“ He lived in a worn down village, where money was scarce and valued. The man, however, was a vain man,” Mason wiggled his finger in the shape of a man, who was grinning and boasting silent shouts all on top of a broken box. “ He put himself on a pedestal, he was such a vain man, Will,”

The blue sparkling figure then spun in a circle. “ He thought of himself as an omnipotent being. Maybe he was, and maybe he wasn’t. The heavens only speak his name,” He mused. “ And due to the annoyance of his peers, they evicted him out of his home, banishing him. Throwing him in the dirt - and spitting his name spitefully. They all despised him, William,”

The servant shivered visibly when the sparkling figure seemed to dull when others shapes had thrown it. The magic seemed to surround him in sorrow and cold. “ What happens, Master?” He whispered.

Mason looked up at him, his cyan eyes glinting. “ The man was foolish and desperately leaped at any chance of another life form - hoping to bargain with them. For success, for happiness, for love, for his ego and pride. He wanted to bargain for his dignity.”

Mason snapped his finger, then a floating shape came in view, yet the face of the figure caught Will’s attention the most. It looked weird to Will as if the figure was smiling fondly and was awaiting their arrival. Will then looked towards the latter, the voice of shaping stagehands drowned out with the focused look on his face. His eyes slightly half-lidded, with the corners of his mouth, curved subtly upwards - but his eyes remained cold.

He spoke. “ Then a deity, you could say, came to the vain man. They outstretched their hand to him, as words of a deal came from the deity.” Mason blinked, his voice then suddenly change bringing slight shock to the later. Mason waggled his finger, a puppeteer to the puppet. “Oh, dear mortal. What has brought you under the weather?”

Will’s eyes widened, his bottom lip twitching with his change, and flinching once more when his voice dropped back down to his normal tone. “ Ah, unnamed figure - those commoners do not see how I was a gift given by the gods! They threw me out!” Mason then puppeteered the man to do an exasperated gesture.

“ And what makes you say that?” His voice jumped back an octave higher, turning his chin up to assist with the change. The floating blue shape then put a hand on their hip, tilting their head to the side looking at the vain man. Will blinked at the detail and magic that Mason’s expanding on the unnecessary story, although it made Will’s fragile heart leap at the thought.

“ They do not see! They are blind to my glory!” Mason dully exclaimed, flicking his finger sharply upwards - the figure following shortly afterward. He blinked slowly, waving his hand around in an incriminate design. “ And do you wish for them to see?”

Will’s breath hiccuped at the seemingly familiar story and the tale that he had seen through someone else’s eyes. “ Of course!” Mason said. “ Then let’s make a deal - In exchange for the expulsion of blindness an as for me; I wish for a puppet,”

“A puppet?” Mason slipping into a questioning tone. “ And what good would a puppet serve for you?” He maneuvered the shape into making a huffing expression and gesture. The deity looked at the latter indifferently. Will clasped his hands together, his eyes solely focusing on the exchange.

“ Ah yes. I only ask for something quite simple. But I won’t be controlling the puppet directly,” The deity hummed.

“ The vain man looked at the deity, and due to him being dense - he didn’t seem to seem to hesitate,” Mason narrated, his eyes subtly farting towards the servant, catching a glimpse of an excited expression of a child. He was easily amused. He waved both of his fingers.

“ Deal,”

“ However, the vain main haven’t thought of what would happen afterward, resulting in him being forever trapped in a lifetime of paying for his sins,” Mason snapped his fingers softly when turquoise chains started to wrap around the vain man. Then quickly and suddenly squeezing the man. “ People would now see you as a vain man. While you are forever my puppet,”

“ The vain man was then known as The Fool, and his new beginning is a never-ending story of him stuck in servitude,”

Mason then waved the scene out sight.

Will blinked at the unexpected ending of the story. “ What does that mean, Master?” The said man looked at him as he brushed the dust out of his hands, then slipping on his gloves. “ It’s self-explanatory, William. All living entities as suffer from Lucifer’s temptations, although humans would be more weak-minded compared to most,”

“ O-Oh,” Will mumbled. He was about to speak again when Mason swiftly and effectively cut him off. “ Come, I believed I stalled enough - Stanford won’t be pleased, even though I’d rather not be there anyway,” he grumbled, turning around and walking down the corridor without awaiting the response. Will then ran to catch up with him.

“ M-Master? Was there a specific reason why you told me that story?” The latter didn’t look at him. “ I’d already said so, to stall. However, the story had deeply related to some of the residents in this house. I’m not one of them, and I do not know who it would apply to but I am sure that we’ll find out,”

Will nodded. “ I see…”

Mason grumbled, turning to his door. “ Now, you stay here. I’m going to listen to that fool,”


	6. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And visit from him, who sprouts thoughts of doubt and potential threats

Pacifica hummed a merry tune. She then glanced over her shoulder as they exited the tent, while they were the last ones to leave when Pacifica was still squealing and starstruck even though the show had ended hours ago. They were finally able to leave with the protests of Gideon, saying that they will be caught and charged with trespassing if they didn’t leave. “ So, how did you like it?!” She grinned as she kicked a pebble nearby while walking down the sidewalk. Gideon gave her a skeptical side glance. “ I don’t know..” He trailed off while biting his lower lip.

Pacifica whipped her head. “ How could you not!” she scoffed, her eyes feigning hurt and offense, making Gideon quickly waved his hands. “ N-No! I never said that I didn’t like it, it’s just that I had mixed feelings about it,”

The neon- wearing girl rolled her eyes. “ I don’t understand how you don’t see it, but you are certainly blind to say for the least,” she hummed. “ And! Did you see Mason lately,” she started to swoon. Her eyes sparkling, easily glowing brighter with the setting sun. The different shades of the rainbow reflecting into her pupils, making her seemingly inhuman. Gideon really did question her.

“ What about him?” he asked, perplexed with what he saw in the male counterpart of the Gleeful twins. Once more Pacifica looked offended. “ You really are blind!” she hissed. The peppy step in her skip easily dissipated, making her halt suddenly. Gideon inhaled sharply as he skeeted to a stop, looking back at the agitated girl. Her mood swings were suddenly making Gideon sick, with him not being able to catch up.

But the smile slipped back on her face. “ It makes sense, I guess,” she shrugged. “ Did you see the obsessed look that Mabel had on you. She looked like she was about to murder me!” She laughed. Gideon rose an eyebrow. “ How can you laugh about that?”

She shrugged again. “ Looks like you have an admirer though!”

Pacifica then slipped a hand into the vest she was wearing, and when she felt a rough surface. A grin was plastered on her face. Her other hand grabbed for Gideon’s wrist, dashing towards the nearby forest. She peered over her shoulder. “ You’re into the supernatural right?”

Gideon gave her an indignant look. “ Of course!” he exclaimed. She smiled, giving him a thumbs up, she fell onto the floor. Her hands then haphazardly flipping through the delicate, bringing a horrified look onto Gideon’s face. “ B-Be careful!” he squealed. Pacifica only rolled her eyes. She looked back down until she came across a sketch on a unicorn. “ Perfect!”

She started to whisper under her breath as she briefly skimmed through the context. “ Alright! I wanted to have an exciting adventure for today, and I thought that we could go hunting for unicorns,” Her gaze went back up. “ Sound good?”

Gideon started to fidget with the hat. His mouth contorting into an frown. “ I don’t know, Pacifica. I mean, it’s getting dark. And I’d rather not get involved with something that would be potentially life-threatening,” as the sentence continued on, his voice started to drop down to a fearful whisper. The latter only gave him a look. “ So?”

He scrunched up his nose. “ Pacifica…” he trailed off.

“ I swear, Gideon. With how much that I am rolling my eyes, there are going to pop off-”

“ Wouldn’t that be fun to see!” Pacifica was interrupted when a nasal sound pierced their ears. The landscape around them seemed to leak colors, bringing a horrified shriek from Pacifica. All movement around them had slowed then bringing it to a complete stop. Gideon whiplashed his head around fearfully, looking for the familiar source.

“ Kid, I’m up here” The voice sounded exasperated, even though Gideon knew what the source was - he just needed confirmation. Pacifica turned towards the source, her eyes bulging out of her head when she was met with the sight of Bill Cipher. His single eye curved upwards in pure amusement. “ Y’know, you meatbags really do amuse me!’ Bill laughed.

Pacifica quivered. “ G-Gideon! Who is that!?”

“ The name’s Bill Cipher,” he batted his eyelashes in feigned hurt. “ Although, I’m mildly offended that you don’t recognize me. Most would know who I am in a single glance, but not all things go my way. Found that out the hard way,” he grumbled.

Bill’s attention then darted towards Gideon. “ I would like to name you since I could barely remember your name since it’s so dull. However, the nickname that would fit it is taken, and I’d rather not give it to someone else. So, I might as well go with the pain of trying to remember your name,” he then stopped flicking his cane, then pointed towards Pacifica. “ As for you, the same things apply, kid. Nickname is taken.”

Gideon blinked a few times. “ W-What do you want, Bill!?” It didn’t get the results that Gideon expected though. Bill tilted his body. “ Ah! I should name you ‘Mouse’! Or ‘Ferret’?” he shrugged. “ I’ll come up with it,”

“ Answer the question!”

Bill’s form glowed, brighter than a few seconds ago. “ That’s for me to keep, and for you to find out! And I was here to tell you to head back home since you ain’t going to find any unicorns, dear.” As he said the last sentence, his gaze was directed to Pacifica. “ And let me tell you something, kid. Those unicorns that you want to find? They are quite some brats - they’re quite some scammers,”

“ Any why should we believe you?!” Pacifica growled. “ You might as well be a scammer!”

Bill cackled. “ Scammer gets scammed. Quite ironic.” However, his amusement easily withered away. “ I’ve been scammed before, dear. And I’ll tell you this: it’s very infuriating thinking that they could trick me.”

Pacifica trembled, stepping back until her back hit a nearby tree. A dull thump makes Gideon wince. “ And Ms. Southeast - If you really are desperate to find some mythical creatures to only have your hopes crushed..” Bill’s thin hands then made a welcoming gesture towards the darker parts of the forest, but the movement didn’t have a welcoming feeling. It was cold and harsh. “ Then be my guest.”

Bill’s harden glare moved towards Gideon. “ And will you let her fall into her demise?” He gritted out. The curve in his eye wasn’t there anymore. Gideon flinched at the hostilities that pooled. Bill’s form fell backward, putting some distance between them yet his eye never left the shaking adolescents. “ The both of you are pathetic meatbags. If you really call yourself homo sapiens, I do not see the meaning in calling yourselves, wise men.” He briefly closed his eye.

Gideon couldn’t move his mouth, his lips felt like lead. Making it impossible to reply towards the agitated demon. “ I don’t understand why I’m getting so worked up over this. There’s something just about your town that wants me to blow something into smithereens,” He hissed. He opened his eye again, the faint red that was painting his form grew slightly more opaque, then faded away. “ Go. If you really want to go find these creatures, then go. It wouldn’t be more problematic if you are dead by then,”

Pacifica looked at him. Her neon pink nails that were clutching onto the bark behind her loosen slightly, but her teeth were still subtly chattering. “ And?” she bravely whispered. Bill glared at her.

“ And when you are on the brink of death. I dare you. I dare you to summon me, and we’ll see who’s right.”

And with a faint snap of his fingers, Bill vanished out of sight. Pacifica collapsed onto the earth in front of her, Gideon easily following after her. Each of their eyes wide with fear and worry. Gideon’s voice shaking: “ I think it’s best if we go home…”

Pacifica growled. “ And what? Give him the satisfaction of him thinking that we are cowards?” She pushed her palms on to her knees, trembling as she stumbled back up. Scuff marks decorated her pale skin along with some faint, straight lines of crimson. Her face was flush and red with determination. “ Gideon… I’m sick and tired of people doubting me. They always think that I’ll run away when I’m given the chance to,” She huffed out as she patted her skirt which color was dulled with brown. “ I suggested this in the first place because I wanted to prove them wrong, and I’m planning to pull through with this,”

The latter still laid on the ground but pushed his face the other direction meeting her eyes. “ And even if this could kill us,” he whispered faintly. Th thought haunted him, but the expression that Pacifica was giving him proved otherwise.

“ Yes,”

Gideon nodded finally bringing his body closer. He patted the ground looking for the book until his hand finally touched it. He then pulled it towards him. And the unasked question then drifted in the air, but Pacifica easily tore it down and buried it. “ No, like I said: I’d rather not give him the satisfaction.”

He agreed silently, picking himself up. He straightens his clothing, grabbing the pine tree hat and patting in roughly against his knee watching as the dirt cloud formed around him, making his cough slightly. He then placed it on his head, glancing towards Pacifica, who gave him a look of confirmation. “ Where will we be able to find them?”

He flipped through the aged papers of the journal landing on the page. “ Here,” He said as he pointed towards the page where a wizard was sketched crudely onto the page. He scanned the information that was written adjacent to the sketch, he handed the book to Pacifica. She peered over it and nodded. She then pointed toward the opposite direction that they were facing. “ There,” she claimed. Pacifica shoved the book into his chest, laughing briefly while skipping slightly and further into the forest. Before trailing after her, he looked up at the quickly turning violet sky. Bill’s words ringing in his head and ears.

Be my guest.

It sounded like a warning. Although it was harsh and blunt, it was an invitation towards his doom.

I dare you.

He glanced at the book that he was harshly clutching onto.

I dare you to summon me.

His eyes looked back at the girl that was pushing through brambles and blindly searching her way through. Even if she looked worn for better, her posture held pride and confidence.

We’ll see who’s right.

Pacifica stopped struggling to maneuver around the branches, she turned around catching the stiff figure of the other. “ You alright?” she questioned. Gideon huffed out a sharp breath. He nodded then trailed after her, yet he felt weary.

As he started to catch up with her. Pacifica sighed. “ Is something wrong. If this is really starting to bother you, you don’t have to come.” She frowned. “ I know I said that I wanted to prove them wrong, but this would technically be of my own selfish reasons, and I dragged you along. So, if you want to turn back, you can. I won’t judge you.”

Gideon harshly pulled on one of the branches that he was holding on. “ Pacifica.” he muttered. “ you said that you also wanted to prove Bill wrong, right?”

The said girl nodded.

“ Then, if I turn back now. Then we proved him right,” he started. “He wants us to be cowards, so he can turn it back on us - I know that he said that he’s daring us to try and have that hero complex. But, as long as we don’t summon him and aren’t on the brink of death then we don’t have to deal with Bill,”

Pacifica nodded glumly. “ I suppose,”

They shoved some of the extra brambles to the side until the reached a clearing. And a breath of relief passed through Pacifica when she took in the scenery. Trees surrounded the small patch of open land, moss hanging elegantly from the branches. Flowers were plastered haphazardly along the segments of spurting patches of grass. Small flickering lights were strewn around the compact area; Gideon assumed that they were fireflies. While the trees had closed the clearing, the roof was wide open, and with the moon in its peak - it shone down. Giving it an ethereal yet ominous feeling.

“ It is absolutely beautiful…” Pacifica whispered in deep awe. Gideon couldn’t help but agree speechlessly. Pacifica then pointed towards the center of the clearing where vertical stones were standing together in a circle. Pacifica then roughly snatched the book that Gideon was clutching and flipped back to the page.

 

“ Here, it says that the unicorns can be summoned can only be summoned by the screeches of the fairies,” She read. “ So a really high pitched scream. Huh, I think I got that,”

Right before she continued, Bill’s voice was a whisper among the loud wind.

I dare you.


	7. Colors

Gideon watched with bated breath. Pacifica sucked in a sharp breath, glancing at Gideon a few times then giving him an shaky nod. She then faced the stones, her hands shaking slightly, quivering when she spoke at first in an soft whisper. Gideon then walked slowly up to her, patting her shoulder silently. Pacifica closed her eyes at the gesture. As she nodded, her voice grew in volume - her pitch growing in range. The notes seemingly rising off the charts. Until it reached an impossible range, making Gideon wince at the sound.

The only thing that cut her off, saving Gideon from blood scattering down past his ear was the sudden rumbling from the earth. Her voice died out as the rumbling grew louder. Her eyes jumped back open, watching in awe as a elegant structure started to form. Although the walls seem dull in appearance, the way the golden door glistened underneath the moonlight caught her attention. She then excitedly turned towards Gideon, the smile on her face growing with each passing second. “ W-We did it!”

Gideon nodded when he returned the smile back towards her. “ Yup, we did,” Although he sounded out of breath. He grabbed the journal that was threatening to fall from Pacifica’s grip and tucked in into his jacket. When free from the journal, she started to bound towards the door - her hands trailing and tracing each of the minuet designs. “ I-I don’t what to say….” She huffed out. “ I just can’t believe we actually did it,” She whipped around towards the other direction, where Gideon was still standing. While facing the starry night, she punched the air in pure triumph.

“ Face it, Bill! You can’t stop us!” She laughed, and Gideon couldn’t help but agree. Pacifica then turned around, her hand pushing the door open - the squeaking making both wince. While the latter was slipping in, impatient to get in. Gideon couldn’t help but wonder. “ Have you thought about what you’re going to do once you get in? Or find them?” He questioned, Pacifica hummed mindlessly.

“ Well…” She started sheepishly. “ No..?”

Gideon grumbled.

“ To be exact!” She interjected, her eyes widening trying to find a excuse. “ Souvenirs, maybe?”

Gideon blinked at her a few times, silently comprehending. “ Sure…” He trailed off, his eyes then slid away from the other and started to take in the scenery.

It was absolutely breathtaking, making Gideon speechless. He patted his chest multiple times, peaking the interest of Pacifica. “ You alright?” She said in an quiet whisper, as if afraid that her voice might crumble the seemingly fantasy around them.

Gideon nodded incredulously. “ Y-Yeah, it’s just hard to comprehend,” he added. Pacifica nodded. Her hands were then an whisper among one of the looming plants, the petals like an baby’s skin kissing her palm. The vivid colors popped loudly, the center of attention against the warm, dark colors sleeping near her feet - the moon accentuating the colors with an sliver of silver light.

“ Everything here just seems like an illusion, ya’know?” Pacifica muttered, Gideon peered back at he taking off his hat then clutching it tightly between his finger. Instead of responding, he looked towards the middle of the small closure. In the center was an glistening stream of water falling like velvet contrasting against the rough terrain of earth behind it. He walked a few steps forward, his eyes then farted towards the dull rainbow that wrapped the rainbow from the top towards past the walls.

He reached out towards the facade of light, his hand the slipped past it but he couldn’t rack his brain for being dumb like touching light. “ Dumb, Dumb,” Pacifica chastised. He looked up at her as she fell in step with him, he shook his head fondly. At least he had someone to point out his stupidity. “ Yup,” he agreed.

Pacifica was holding weaves of unknown flowers between her fingers, an serene smile of her face. Gideon rose an eyebrow, “ I thought we were here to find the unicorns,” he laughed, “ Not be hypnotized by the flowers,”

Pacifica grinned, “ It’s just hard!”

Gideon couldn’t say no, instead he pulled his hanging arm towards back to his body. He opened his mouth against to scold Pacifica until he was interrupted rudely.

“ Humans.”

The two adolescents whipped their head back to the source. Pacifica grinned at the sight. There stood an unicorn, their white pelt waving elegantly in the soft breeze. Horn standing proudly tall, swirls of crevices weaving around from the top towards the body like an perfectly wrapped present. Golden hooves stomped against the still soil, disturbing it then reverberating against the walls of the closure. Eyes holding colors of the universe glared at the others.

“ I don’t remember letting visitors in,” They growled.

Pacifica started to softly squeal. Her hands clutching Gideon’s vest tightly then shaking him harshly. Gideon looked back at her to only meet seemingly shaking eyes. Gideon gulped then looked back at the unicorn. “ N-No, you didn’t let us in. We let ourselves in,” He stammered.

The unicorn scoffed, “ I thought so,” They began to circled slowly around the pair of teenagers, stalking like an predators waiting for the perfect time to pounce on their spotted prey. “ And why?”

“ It’s an stupid reasoning…” Gideon licked his lips looking away from the unicorn.

“ And I think all humans are stupid,” They huffed, “ They don’t listening to what others say, but instead diving towards their doom. They never leave me alone,” They briefly stopped, then stared. “ Why.”

Pacifica spoke, “ I wanted to see if you exist.”

“ I take that to offense,”

“ Yes, and we’re sorry,” Pacifica gripped harder, she looked right into their eyes, “ We wanted to prove somebody wrong,”

“ That’s incredibly stupid,” The unicorn threw their head back, their mane whippin’ like an weapon and cutting the air. Their roughly and quickly shot their head back down. “ And I don’t appreciate it,”

Pacifica then let go of Gideon’s best who looked at her in worry. She shook her head. “ It’s selfish, I know. And I drag people into these unnecessary things,” she trailed off and took an sharp breath, “ And you’re one of them. But I want to know your name so I have a name to put on another person that I have dragged,”

The unicorn frowned, “ Sage,”

Pacifica nodded, “ Well, Sage. I deeply apologize,”

Sage began to pace around them again, Gideon suddenly flinched as an brainwave hit him. “ Sage… are you the only one here?”

That seemed to strike something in Sage, as they halted once more. “ That’s an unnecessary question,” The unicorn grimaced.

“ But I think it’s necessary,” Gideon took a step forward, an swallow running down his throat. Sage scrunched up their muzzle, hostility running deep in their nebula eyes. He watched as Sage gritted their teeth.

“ That depends,” Sage growled, “ What do you think I am?”

Gideon blinked at the question, confusion whizzing in his brain like fuzz muddling his thoughts. He looked back at the girls diagonal from him, her breath had loudly hitched in her throat.

“ No…”

Sage furrowed their eyes. “ What do you think?” The tone dropped with sarcasm. “ It’s practically normal to hunt mythical creatures just to see if they are real. They don’t believe things that they can’t hunt or kill. They needed something to bring back to prove our existence. And our bodies or remains of it was more than sufficient,”

Pacifica took a step back in disbelief. “ That can’t be,”

Sage stomped an hoove forward. “ You can’t believe it too!” Sage hissed, “ Now what? Are you going to be like the rest of your kin and kill then last member of that species?!”

Gideon shook his head harshly, “ We won’t…”

“ I don’t think so!” Sage yelled, “ You’re so good at it! Kill off another species. Yes… that’s what you'll do best,”

Pacifica tried to walk forward, but Gideon’s hand grabbed onto her wrist effectively stopped her in her tracks. “ Color the fields with our blood, because that’s all I was able to see for weeks!”

Pacifica held out a shaking hand towards Sage, the gesture looking like an weak attempt to grasp onto their soul. “ Listen to us, Sage. That’s not what we’re here for..”

“ You’re reasoning is too bland for me to think that way. Just to disprove an friend?” Sage scoffed, “ I think not,”

Pacifica wrenched her wrist away from Gideon’s grasp. Then walking, slightly confident, towards Sage - who looked at her like she was an bug that needed to be terminated. The anger seethed in waves that started to grip Gideon and Pacifica’s lungs with phantom hands.

“ Look, Sage. I can’t speak on the behalf of my kin. But I can tell you this: Everyone’s different. So I can confidently tell you that we are not here to hurt you,” Pacifica pursed her lips after breathlessly letting the words slid off her tongue, although truly she didn’t know what to do when you have an infuriated unicorn, ready to charge.

“ That’s what they all say,”

Gideon looked at Pacifica as she glanced over her shoulder, her blinding hope slightly starting diminish. Gideon then shook his head resigned.

Pacifica bit her lip then looked back at the trembling unicorn. “ You won’t believe us, right?” Sage breathed an visible cloud of breath into the air, even it was summer. Pacifica shifted her gaze down, “ I would take that as an no?”

Sage took a step forward, Pacifica looked back out her hope started to burn brighter until it died as quick as it went lit. Sage has an scrunched up expression of murderous intent, their muscles tense and poised and their hooves curved. Gideon’s sucked in an breath, snatched Pacifica’s wrist and retreating adding distance between them. Sage flicked their head upwards, their horn glowing an eerie gold color.

They shot a spell at them, Gideon pushing them back towards the right then hiding them behind the tree. The branches of the red shivering in the wind that started to wrack up. The once vivid leaves suddenly dulling, the moon not hitting the plants like an field was placed around the closure. Pacifica sighed as she looked at the slightly dead life, “ Did we mess up?” She muttered, the answer was clear as day but Gideon didn’t speak.

They then felt a wave of movement when the trees had trembled when Sage had aggressively hit the trunk with their hooves. “ I will exterminate you before you do the same at me!”

Pacifica poked her head from the head when she yelped, branches of the Weeping Willows that grasped onto her ankles. “ Gideon!” She gasped as the branches held upside down in front of Sage.

“ I have 7 billion to go, but it’s progress,” Sage snarled. Gideon scrambled out towards Sage, his lips shaking along with his body. “ Let her go!”

Sage laughed, “ You wish,” they held their horn against her neck, pressing it deep enough already for it to draw crimson drops. “ I don’t care,” Sage snarked, “ Say all you want, but this ain’t changing my mind,” Gideon gasped as he scattered up towards Sage, but Sage pushed it deeper.

Her scream ripped through the closure, but Gideon blinked as the sight, a blur dashed past Sage and Pacifica, but Gideon couldn’t see the rest before that.

But the blur was blue.


	8. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was poison. An venom in Mason’s mind. Degrading his thoughts and actions. Would it ever stop?

**_Mason grumbled curses under his breath as he shuffled towards the door._ ** He spared one glance towards back at the servant that started to become a mote at the end of the hallway. And the further he went, slight shivers slithered past his spine. The number of residents that were lingering around the backstage had drastically dropped. The lighting dimmed as well, and the floorboards creaked with every step that Mason took. Although the main reason he despised venturing through this section was the man that holed himself at the back, the atmosphere had always put him more at the edge than he would've liked to admit. 

 

_ Click, Click  _

 

With each step that Mason took, the heels of his dress shoes reverberated. The sound made it more hollow than he last remembered. He then skittered to a stop when his eyes landed on the door that he had always desired to avoid. His black-clad hands rested on the golden knob, he sucked in a cold breath then twisted. 

 

_ Squeak! _

 

The sound pierced Mason's ears and made him wince uncomfortably - like claw-like nails violently scraping away at a chalkboard. He lifted his head back up, his cyan orbs scanning his surroundings. It gets so long that he last visited, resulting in his memory of the place muddy. 

 

He breathed in solemnly, then opened his eyes begrudgingly. And the scene seemed familiar and yet so foreign. Windows filtered in streams of moonlight, highlighting features of the room that didn't stand menacing to him. Sharp edges of dark oak along with large amounts of tombs that decorated the walls of the low atmosphere. His cyan eyes then trailed towards the center of the room: there stood the man that he secretly dreaded to converse with. 

 

Stanford Gleeful. 

 

His cold, intimidating demeanor starkly contrasted with his surroundings. Gray hair slicked back against his head. A distinctive frown colored his face. Piercing turquoise eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. 

 

Stanford looked up from the papers. His cold glare seeping into Mason like a snake coiling around him. Squeezing him until his head reaching his head, posing its mouth wide and ready to sink its teeth into his skin. Ultimately releasing its venom into his veins and draining his life from his body.

 

" Mason. " He stated. It snapped the said magician out of these thoughts. He met his gaze attentively. 

 

" Stanford. " Mason replied stiffly. He always despised talking to him, his infuriating ego and mind always found a way to degrade him. Nitpicking each and every time Mason breathes. 

 

_ " Stand up straight, Mason!" _

 

_ " You better not make a horrible impression of this family!" _

 

_ " You're a disgrace to the House of Gleeful!" _

 

Oh, the urge of strangling this man having always strung Mason's thoughts. Straining each thread of control that he had left. It always made his fingers twitching and closed fists trembling with fury. But even behind that facade of anger, those words have chipped eagerly at Mason's esteem. 

 

Stanford looked at him blankly, he then pushed the papers away towards the side. His palms heaved his aged body upwards then glanced back at the latter. Mason discreetly pursed his lips at the attention, while furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

" Mason. You know the ambitions of these households." Stanford didn't spare him an look at he moved from the vintage desk. His fingers then brushed along the spines of his tombs. 

 

" Yes, I do." Mason blinked, he turned his eyes towards the window. The evergreen trees swaying with the wind, seemingly dancing along with a nonexistent melody. 

 

Stanford didn't reply. He then abruptly halted in front of a maroon book. His fingers then trailed upwards then pulled on the book, bringing it out of its resting place. 

 

" And why do you think we try to achieve this goal?" Stanford asked. His eyes never leaving the book. 

 

Mason turned his head from the window and took a few steps away. He expected that he would his ears torn from his head, and yet surprisingly he only spoke a few sentences. But perhaps he shouldn't doubt it. 

 

" ....Because we deserve the power that everything the universe has to offer." Mason breathed out. Although he had a frozen expression, Stanford looked pleased with his answer. His calloused fingers trailed along the edges of the maroon book. His finger then decided to flip open the first page. 

 

" I know what you're thinking," Stanford said through the tension, his words like a knife mercilessly slicing through. " That hesitation. So obvious," 

 

Mason narrowed his eyes while clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. He numbly opened his mouth but it felt like bricks of lead gave heavily landed on his tongue. Instead, he closed it and licked his chapped lips. He breathed heavily through his nose. 

 

" That isn't a good look on you, isn't." It wasn't a question, but a bland statement that a parent would say to a kid who's hand was caught in a cookie jar. Stanford's eyes that were previously looking at the book then lazily turned towards the younger. Expensive shoes clicked throughout the office as he treaded towards his desk. 

 

Once more, the younger couldn't speak. 

 

Stanford looked down, the streaming light from the dusty window hiding the swirling thoughts seen through his eyes. Mason glanced again at the window, the corner lip turned upwards in a discreet. William hasn't cleaned the room. It was obvious to Mason though. The fear of crossing the man in front of him always struck a chord in each staff member that wasn't part of the House of Gleeful.

 

Mason gritted his teeth. " What do you want me to say." He tried to hit back the comment towards the elder. But the silence that was greeted with his sentence made a twinge of regret waver. 

 

Stanford put the book down on his desk. His head agonizingly turned towards Mason. His mouth twitched in a thought that Mason couldn't depict. Was it irritation? Frustration? Disgust? 

 

Those thoughts would make sense to him.

 

" You do have a snarky tongue," Stanford commented. He let out a sigh. Mason narrowed his eyes further, his cyan eyes glaring harshly at the elder. The latter closed his eyes. 

 

" You inherited that from your mother?" 

 

Mason flinched. 

 

_ " Mom?"  _

 

_ " Dipper!"  _

 

_ " Where are you, Ma!?"  _

 

_ " Run!" _

 

_ " B-But..."  _

 

_ " Run! And never look back!"  _

 

Mason clenched his teeth further. He stared harshly at the dead wooden floor, he huffed out a cold breath. His breath seen easily due to the inhumane temperature in his office. 

 

Stanford stared back at Mason, his eyes twinkling darkly with mirth. " I seemed to strike something in you." 

 

Mason breathed in a sharp breath. Heavy and solemn.

 

Stanford sneered slowly. " Perhaps you inherited it from your father?" 

 

Mason pursed his lips. Father was always a man that always was on bad terms with Stanford. He's seen the world through a way that Stanford was never able to comprehend. Maybe that girl that was at their last show. Neon and obnoxious colors. Father held himself up with dignity and confidence. Sleek suits with cutting hairstyles. But Father seemed to always hold a smile, amusing himself with things that always baffled his peers. 

 

Stanford hated that grin that seemed permanently plastered on Father's face. 

 

And due to the hatred that Stanford held against him, Mason was held accountable for another man's actions. It was illogical in Mason's mind, but he held no power against him. 

 

" And what does my father hold against you?" Mason huffed out. He sounded breathless like this conversation sucked out all the energy that he had left. Although, he didn't have that much anymore. 

 

Stanford whipped his head back at him, surprisingly not giving himself whiplash. " You're his spawn." Silent fury was soaked deeply in those few words. Mason clicked his tongue gently, cautious of ticking his fuse further. 

 

Mason wanted to strangle that man.

 

" I might be his spawn. There is nothing for remark about it. My father has nothing to include in this pointless conversation," 

 

" Pointless?" 

 

Mason snapped his eyes and glared harshly. " I see no reason for this conversation. My previous hypothesis of your reason was talking my ears out until they bled. However, you're barely talking and only trying to carefully chip away at my control." 

 

" Control?" 

 

Mason turned his eyes away. 

 

" Why would you need control?" Stanford hissed slowly. A deep frown sudden snapped onto his face. Suddenly, he dashed towards Mason. Faster than the other's eyes were able to comprehend. The younger sucked in a breath when he saw the latter's face dangerously close. 

 

" I am barely tolerating your presence." He drawled out. His teeth bared out, sharp canines glinting ominously in the dim room.  " Don't you dare speak to me that way, Mason." 

 

The latter blinked slowly as if afraid a single eyelash out of place will finally make him snap. He sucked in a heavy breath: " I am only speaking from my mind, Stanford. I was raised that way, and I have no intention of breaking my habits," 

 

Stanford sneered. " How were you raised by excuses of parents when you only have fleeting memories?" He questioned. Stanford flicked a black-gloved finger on his chin. " If I remember correctly - and not senile - Stanley and I have been replacements for your parents. If you wish to be more grateful-" He raised his palm this time and positioned it near his cheek. " Don't speak to me that way." 

 

Mason barely glanced at the threatening hand that seemed ready to strike his cheek. And the twitching movement didn't spare him any good thoughts.  Instead, the younger glared at Stanford. The corner of his lip trembling with want to snark at the elder. 

 

After a tense moment passed through the room, Stanford took a step back. His hand falling to his side and wrapping around his other hand behind his back. Instead, he turned around from Mason, walking back to his desk. His hand pressed on the maroon book, his mood slightly changing from irritation. But truly, it's hard to believe that he would fee any other emotion. Mason sighed softly in relief, his fingers relaxing. 

 

Stanford didn't say anything as he flipped open the book. His eyes absently trailing in each word. Mason wanted to know what's happening with his thoughts. Would it be like a hurricane, angrily swirling around? Clashing together and conflicting and canceling each other out. Would it be full of palaces that are built out of out his thoughts, each brick filled with words and sentences that are beyond Mason's comprehension? Or would be like a calm sea, waves silently rippling through the surfaces? Quiet and yet deadly. Awaiting to swallow each person that dares to barely skim the top. 

 

Mason couldn't tell with the blank expression. 

 

He wanted to see what captured Stanford's attention for he knew that barely anything has kept his attention for long. He would always jump from one thing to another if something new barely peaks his interests. Like a player, always jumping from one partner to the next when he gets bored with their previous one. 

 

Mason tried to glance at the book. His eyes scanning blurry lines of line with surprisingly well-drawn pictures. Warnings were written in spaces along with deep wells of information that was hidden within the text. He wanted to see what it said, but it looked impossible. 

 

Stanford flipped towards another page. His eyes then abruptly stopped. He then turned back towards Mason, while his other hand casually showed him the words.  

 

William Cipher 

 

He knew the story of how the said person came into their household, for he was the one that had tricked the poor soul into a lifetime of servitude. Although, he could exactly place his tongue on the exact deal that he made. 

 

_ " Would you be willing to make a proposition?"  _

 

_ " A d-deal?"  _

 

_ " Yes,"  _

 

_ " XX XXXXXXXX for XX XX XXXX XXXXXXXXX, what XXXXX XXX XXXXXX?"  _

 

_ " X-XXXX?"  _

 

_ " Then it's a deal."  _

 

William was a foolish demon, although he didn't quite remember his part of his deal. Maybe William didn't remember his either. Unless, it was to be awkward and as a servant, then he was doing well. 

 

A normal person was supposed to feel guilty for forgetting something as important as that. Yet, Mason couldn't feel anything. He wonders deeply why. If he felt the guilt then maybe he would be able to do any means to find the missing parts of his memory. 

 

But he couldn't. 

 

Was it perhaps of his cold demeanor? Or was it the atmosphere that he learned to grow up in. 

 

Stanford shut the book abruptly, snapping Mason sharply out of his thoughts. He then dared to stare at him once again. 

 

" I knew of the deal that you made with him. And it was the only thing that I would say-" Stanford sneered at the next word as if it burnt his tongue to say it. Like it was poison. " Proud." 

 

Mason numbly nodded his head. 

 

" However," Stanford clenched his fists. " I find it frustrating that you didn't make any progress with the deal. That deal was meant to help with bringing us to glory, yet I see nothing. We are still in the gutter in this sleazy, poor town!" 

 

Mason flinched at the sudden rise in this voice. 

 

Stanford then dashed back up to him, his fist now clenching his bolo tie. He roughly pulled him, his forehead bumping with his. 

 

" Until I beat the sense into your brain," Stanford hissed, " We're not done here." 

 

Yes, Stanford is poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3


End file.
